


Inn

by Fun_Sized_Owl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Sized_Owl/pseuds/Fun_Sized_Owl
Summary: Kaaras and Bull get kinky at an Inn :) M x M, Addar x Bull, anal, rimming.





	Inn

Inn  
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
Timeline: Inquisition  
Warning: Contains adult themes, profanity, m x m (rough) sex scene **  
  
Kaaras gasped as he felt his chest hit against the wall, hands barely stopping his nose from the impact. Bull’s strong, muscled body was flush against his back, and even with clothes on, he could feel the hard length pressed up against his backside. The heat that radiated all through his loins made him weak, breath shaken.  
  
“Maker’s breath,” he cursed, long ears as flushed as his cheeks were. The Inquisitor bit his bottom lip as his lover pressed him even further into the wall. If he wasn’t careful, he’d crush him. It wasn’t like Kaaras was thin by any means, or even fragile, but Bull was quite the weight—even for him.   
  
“Can you at least wait until we’re in the room?” he chuckled, though moaning quietly as he felt that thick arousal press between his cheeks. Fuck, if his lover wasn’t careful, he may just come then and there. He needed to gather himself before he had an accident, but his lover’s hot breath against the back of his neck felt like a losing war.   
  
They’d chosen an inn along the road to stay in for the night. A good, warm meal that was made for his party, along with good bedding was what they all needed. They’d been days on the road, and it would lift morale. Apparently Bull had other ideas, although the Inquisitor definitely wasn’t opposed to them. There was only so loud one could get when the walls were made of canvas, and a light gave every shadow away. Here, they’d have the privy of a room with a locked door, thick, wooden walls that would stifle at least _some_ of his moaning. He felt far more free to allow Bull to strip him of his clothes and toss him up against a wall or a on a bed to fuck. Maybe both. He’d see where the night led them.  
  
“Depends, _Kadan_,” Bull chuckled lowly in the Inquisitor’s long ear, breath bouncing off as he kissed the back of his neck, taking in the scent of his colognes and his blonde hair.  
  
“On?” asked Kaaras, stifling another moan as he felt Bull’s hand grope at one of his plump cheeks. He had half a mind to tell him not to stop, to just strip him bare here and have his way with him in the corridor of the inn. Maker’s mercy, anyone could have walked in on them here!   
  
“If I could be patient enough.” Bull pressed his face into the crook of his lover’s neck, suckling on the skin there and pressing his teeth against the supple yet muscled area. It had Kaaras muffling a groan which he felt vibrate all through his jaw and throat.  
  
“_Vashedan_, Bull.” Kaaras gripped Bull’s pants from behind him, panting hard at the sensation that shot all down his spine. It was a heat that made his pants tighten and his cock throb against his thigh, trapped between him and the wall and wanting out.   
  
He wriggled himself out of the situation, Bull’s grip loosening once he moved—always so observant with his lover and watching every action with tentative care and consideration. It allowed the shorter qunari to turn so his back was pressed against the wall now, and his eyes skimmed down the hallway before they turned back to the towering hunk of flesh before him.   
  
“Trust me, I’ve been pent up all day. You _really_ don’t want to waste that,” he whispered teasingly. “Not when you can make these walls tremble as I come undone.” Even as he said it with such earnest, he felt his cheeks flush with the confession. He saw Bull’s pupil dilate, however, so he knew he’d touched a nerve—a good one.   
  
Moving his hand, he gently stroked Bull’s chin, thumb brushing against the dark stubble. “How about we check out how sound proof our room is, and just how strong the bed is.”   
  
Bull smirked at that idea. Damn, he loved it when the other man got confident. It was sexy, and his cock was dying to get out of these pants. He took Kaaras’ hand eagerly and tugged him down the hallway with a grunt of approval.  
  
It didn’t take long for the both of them to undress—damn the Inquisitor and his layers of clothes—soon they were in a pile on the floor. The room was no way near as comfortable as the chambers back in Skyhold (they were fit for a king). Here, the floor creaked when their weight moved against it, and the mattress on the bed was thin. They were lucky it wasn’t lice-ridden, though. It had soft enough blankets, and the boards were strong enough not to break when he shoved Kaaras down onto it and moved over him, kissing him roughly.   
  
Kaaras moaned into the touch of his lover’s body above his, a hand moving to the back of Bull’s head to deepen the kiss. Already, he was panting, and so was his lover, the wet sound of their lips only being hushed by the creaking of the old bed beneath them.   
  
Bull’s cock was hard and firm against his stomach, and his own was firm between Bull’s legs, pressed at his thigh. Their size gap made for an interesting round in the bed at times, but it was no way uncomfortable. Kaaras was more than happy to feel the weight of a larger lover against him, especially when he took him from behind, not to mention that thick cock inside him, filling him up. There was something so intoxicating about the feel of his lover behind him, covering his entire back and holding him. Whether it was slow and steady, or rough, hard and passionate, he could never get enough of The Iron Bull.   
  
“Mmm, Maker, take me,” he whispered against rough, plump and scarred lips, his eyes closing as he tasted his lover’s mouth against his, the stubble on both of them scratching together.   
  
Bull laughed devilishly. “It’s not gonna be him that takes you, _Kadan_,” he reminded with a cocky smirk. Leaning down, he suckled on Kaaras’ neck and collar bone, rough hands cupping his thigh and hooking his leg over his hip. He felt the man’s soft skin and groped one of his bare naked cheeks, giving it a hard slap. It made the Inquisitor jolt at the sudden impact, but he rumbled a soothing purr as he softly stroked where he’d struck. He’d never hurt Kaaras, not in his lifetime, but he knew what the Inquisitor liked in bed, and every now and again, he enjoyed a wild, hard fucking. Apparently the man could take a lot, and he’d never spoken their safeword before. Bull was impressed. Then again, the Inquisitor was the strongest man he’d ever known. It seemed little could shatter him and keep him from being optimistic. It’s what he loved about Kaaras, his mental strength, his kindness—his everything. Even when he got all stubborn and grimaced.   
  
Biting his lip once more, Kaaras watched as Bull went down, kissing his way down over his chest, his tongue flicking over a hard nipple before he went to kissing his soft stomach. It tickled and made Kaaras hum in a laugh, his arms moving down so he could take Bull’s horns and gently stroke them.  
  
“Well that’s a good thing, because I think I’d be utterly destroyed if it were the Maker,” he laughed in jest. It had Bull making a loud laugh before he was suddenly pulled up into strong arms and tossed down onto his belly. A noise of surprise left him, his voice muffled as he hit the pillows, down on his arms. Bull’s thick and hot body was instantly over his again, two hands on each side of his rump and massaging his rear. The cool air of being naked and exposed got him excited enough, but when Bull touched him like _that_, it was like his body turned to fire. Hot, lust-filled fire.   
  
Moving his hips, he pressed back into the attention. “Take me, Bull. Please.” It was now a breathy sigh of desire and want, almost a downright beg, but Kaaras knew that he could become even worse. If this continued any longer, then he would be nothing but a whimpering mess, wanting to feel Bull stretching him.   
  
His hands gripped the sheets, grouping them up into his palm as he pressed back, his erection now between him and the bed. His body tensed when he felt Bull’s hot breath as his entrance, the tight ring of muscle puckering in excitement. Now he was growing impatient. They’d had little rest since last night, and when they were on the road, Bull always had a way of making him hard—whether it was completely innocent or not. Whatever the case, he felt starved of the man’s physical touch, and he was ready to offer himself up like a sacrifice.   
  
“Bull, plea-” He gasped as he felt the man’s hot tongue run a line up over his entrance, thighs tensing and hands taking the sheets once more. His face fell into the pillows and he muffled a sigh of pleasure, pressing back against Bull’s mouth greedily.   
  
How Bull _loved_ how receptive Kaaras was. He could have fucked anyone—and he’d slept with a _lot_ of people before—but Kaaras was so sensitive to everything, even the slightest touch, that it sent his body into spasms. Fuck, he loved it, and it turned him on something fierce. He loved all the different way he could make Kaaras squirm and wriggle on the bed until he was a panting mess of sweat.  
  
“You like that, Kadan?” he asked, only answered by a whimpering sound for more. Bull’s thick lips turned into a mischievous grin as he kissed at Kaaras’ entrance before letting his tongue move through the tight ring of his core. He felt his lover’s legs tremble at the sensation and he held him there, soothing him with loving hands as he suckled and licked, tracing his tongue as far as it could go to get him nice and wet. An added bonus was that Kaaras seemed to be impossibly clean at all times. He was one of the finickiest people he’d ever met, obsessively keeping himself neat and tidy, as if it were a crime against nature itself if he were anything less. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that Kaaras used cologne on his arse just as much as his clothes. Maybe it was just the qunari’s personal scent, but it awoke an animal within The Bull.  
  
Moaning against the other man’s body, Bull gave his lover another slap on the backside, gripping the flesh and giving it a good tug.  
  
Kaaras’ thighs spread further apart, hips moving against the sheets and catching his arousal. “Bull, please, I want you inside me,” he begged, even though he loved every sensation of the man’s tongue against him. It would not prepare him for the girth of his lover, however, and he was afraid that he’d come too quickly to experience it.   
  
Bull could tell with the shaking in Kaaras’ voice that he was already getting close. It had never bothered him. For one, Kaaras’ stamina seemed to be quite good. He was in the prime of his years, he was well fit despite the softer padding at his midsection, and he was more than capable of going a few rounds per day. But there were times that he also couldn’t _stand_ being touched because he was in pain. His body wasn’t just receptive, it was _sensitive_. Anyone could get a little raw if they weren’t careful, so Bull liked to take the best care he could, never pushing him over his limit—but damn Kaaras could be a stubborn man at times. Sometimes he’d want it despite the discomfort and pain it could cause him. All Bull could do was please him in any way he could, because at the end of the day, that’s what he cared about. He cared that Kaaras was getting what he wanted, but mostly what he _needed_.  
  
Pulling back, Bull straddled the other man’s body, sitting against the curve of his backside and supporting most of his weight against his own knees. If he supported his legs with his knees, it made his bad ankle less painful. His thick hands moved up over the muscle of the Inquisitor’s back, soothing him and getting him relaxed. How often was the man truly spoiled like this? When he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders—even if broad—this was the least Bull felt he could do.   
  
“Better?” he asked, feeling the man beneath him melt like warm butter beneath his rough, calloused hands. How someone like Kaaras could have fallen in love with him was beyond him. He stopped questioning it long ago, because if he did, he may flee, he may be terrified of this thing called love. Instead, he pushed it aside, knowing that if this was what made his _Kadan_ happy, then he’d do it.   
  
Kaaras’ eyes closed once more, enjoying the massage. Bull’s hands may have been those of a veteran’s, but Maker, did they know how to touch every nook and cranny. “Come here,” he hummed, attempting to look over his shoulder. “Let me kiss you.”   
  
Bull obliged happily, moving forward and capturing the other man’s lips in his own for a rough, passionate kiss. “Got that handy oil spell of yours we could use? I’m gettin’ real hard here, Boss.” While he didn’t care much for magic, he’d gotten used to Kaaras being a mage. More importantly, he _trusted_ his lover and his sense of control, even if he tried not to think about it very often. Some magic in the bedroom could be _very_ pleasurable.   
  
With a blush on his cheeks, Kaaras moved a hand back to his rump and slipped his fingers to his entrance, summoning the handy little spell he knew. He felt the already warm liquid slip down the crease of his backside and underneath to his still firm member.   
  
“I think that should be enough,” he replied, moving his fingertips back to Bull’s length where he moved it over the silky head of his cock. His hand gripped around the girth, feeling just how hard he was as he ran the oil down the other man’s length. Maker’s breath, just feeling it, just the sight of it—he felt his stomach warm, spreading back through his loins.   
  
“I want you to make this bed moan louder than I do.” Kaaras’ deep red eyes held determination in their gaze, as well as order.   
  
Bull grinned, pressing his forehead to the other man’s head and locking horns for a moment, the clack echoing in the small room they shared. “I can definitely make that happen, Boss.” He moved back on the bed, taking the base of his member and slipping the head of it between that delightful and perfect arse of the Inquisitor’s. There was always some resistance, but with careful guidance, Bull’s head was swallowed, and the rest was met with far less push. In fact, he was certain Kaaras’ body latched onto him in ways they didn’t want to let go, and he didn’t even have a knot.   
  
With jaw clenching, Kaaras pressed his forehead back to the pillows, his muscles tensing at the intrusion. He breathed carefully, attempting to relax himself. No matter how many times they’d made love, Bull’s cock was still a lot to take in, but it was mixed with a pool of pleasure, hot and cold at the same time—the oil certainly helping.   
  
“Relax,” he heard Bull sooth, a hand moving between his shoulder blades. He listened and relaxed himself the best he could, feeling Bull pull out some of the length, but never leaving, before it went back in, this time deeper.  
  
“Ah… Maker’s arse,” Kaaras swore, hands clenching. But he wanted more. He knew after a moment, the discomfort would be gone, and all he’d feel was hot bliss. “Keep going.”   
  
Bull moved his hips back, and then forward again. Each time he slipped further in, he found that Kaaras’ body became more inviting. Soon, those short huffs if discomfort became long breaths of pleasure, and he knew Kaaras was perfectly fine. The bed beneath them creaked and groaned as they moved, still at a slow and steady pace until he knew his lover was ready for more.  
  
A low moan left the mage, shaken as Bull’s pace got quicker and his body was thrust into the bed. Each time he felt Bull press against him, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh joined the harmony of the wooden boards beneath him.   
  
“Maker, yes, Bull,” he groaned, his eyes rolling upwards as he felt the man’s cock bury itself deep inside him and brushing up against all the right spots. Bull didn’t even need to be in deep to hit up against his sweet spot, but the Inquisitor enjoyed the sensation of feeling full, of knowing his lover was buried as far as he could go.   
  
“Right there,” he encouraged.   
  
Bull rolled his hips, leaning down on his palms as he rocked back and forth against the Inquisitor’s rump. The bed shifted with each hard thrust, the wooden headboard scratching up against the wall. He growled as he planted sharp fangs against Kaaras’ shoulder.  
  
Kaaras made a loud moan as hard teeth clamped down against his skin. He could feel the sweat beginning to rise between them as they both panted, his cock continuously being pressed into the sheets below. He ignored it completely, or at least the best he could, but he knew the inevitable would happen soon. With the pressure of his own body, as well as Bull’s against him, the friction would force him to orgasm, but what he really wanted was Bull’s cock to do the job.  
  
Using his strength, he pushed himself to his hands, Bull rising with him so his cock fell between his legs, going rigid each time Bull pressed inside him and struck his prostate.  
  
“Fuck, Bull, I’m close,” he panted, feeling his lover’s thick body slam up against his.  
  
Panting himself, Bull moved his hands over onto the head of the bed, supporting himself and using it as leverage to fuck his lover even harder. The sound of their bodies was now drowned out by the sound of the poor, old bed that rocked back and forth, creaking and threatening to break from the sheer force. But he’d kept his word, and soon he felt Kaaras’ body tighten around his as he came hard beneath him.  
  
It came as a hard, hot rush, all through his stomach and legs. Kaaras’ breath caught in his throat as his orgasm peaked, finally releasing his lungs with a loud and long moan, only interrupted by the contractions of his body, shuddering and rocking beneath Bull’s.  
  
“Oh, fuck, oh fuck,” he whispered, feeling his backside tighten and grip against Bull’s length as his cock jumped with each thick release of ejaculate. He panted, his muscles beginning to finally relax as it all went through him, leaving his thighs shuddering and his head spinning.   
  
Low noises left his lips as he breathed, eyes closed as he felt all the blood from his body rush back into his head and arms. Bull’s thrusts became slower until he finally eased out, making him groan at the sudden loss. He felt so empty and cold, his own cock having softened with a string of orgasm still hanging and reaching for the bed.   
  
“Bull…” he whimpered, unable to do much else. His body went weak and flaccid, but he didn’t fall down on the bed like he thought he would. Instead, he was pulled back against strong arms and a thick torso, his hair damp from sweat as it fell down his forehead.   
  
Bull’s hand moved down his chest and stomach, down between his legs where he wrapped his palm around his softened cock. Now he was _overly_ sensitive, and he jumped, but any noise he made was muffled by his lover’s lips finding his. He kissed back, almost drunkenly, tasting his lover’s hot mouth and tongue against his own as Bull’s fingers slipped down beneath his small sack and teased his entrance once more, collecting the oil that oozed out of him.   
  
Lazily, Kaaras pulled back. “What of you?” he asked, knowing that Bull had not reached orgasm. He moved, regaining some of his sense and awareness. “Let me help you.” He pressed his lips to Bull’s shoulder, over a scar, and then another one as he went down and down until his lips touched the blistering head of Bull’s arousal. He didn’t care that it tasted of him, his hand moving up the shaft as he swallowed the head.  
  
Bull stiffened as Kaaras swallowed him, and kept going… “Damn, Boss,” he muttered, feeling Kaaras’ tongue press over the underside and then over his head as he pulled back with a wet smack. His hand went through Kaaras’ blonde, disheveled hair, gripping it tightly and earning a soft moan from the Inquisitor. Down went Kaaras again, this time his head bobbing back and forth as he swallowed the entire length. He could have sworn Kaaras had no gag reflex with how much he took down his throat, seeing the bulge of his cock down the side of his throat.  
  
It didn’t take long, and Bull felt himself stiffen. He praised his lover as he continued. “Yeah, that’s good. I’m getting’ close, _Kadan_.” He swore and encouraged, both alike, until he felt his own orgasm overcome him. No way near as loud as his lover, and far more controlled, but he came nonetheless, filling the other man’s throat with his release.   
  
Like a man starved, Kaaras swallowed every last bit of his lover’s orgasm, only pulling back when he had milked him for every last drop and he felt Bull’s erection soften. Only then did he pull back and lick his lips clean of any of the mess that may have tried to escape.  
  
Leaning up, he kissed Bull. “Do you think anyone heard…?” he asked, his cheeks going red now that the blood was flowing around his body once more. Long ears lowered as he gave a concerned look to the door of their room.  
  
Bull laughed, cupping Kaaras’ cheek in his hand. “Oh yeah… they definitely heard,” he grinned.   
  
Kaaras gave an apologetic look despite the fact that he’d asked for it. He got so caught up in the moment with his lover, he forgot just how embarrassing it was that others would have heard them. Bull had a way of making him forget such things when he was caught up in his moment of passion and lust. Now when he stepped outside, he’d see people looking at him like he was some filth-ridden savage. It wasn’t just sex, though (and so what it if it was?). He loved Bull, and two men who were deeply in love should be able to share moments of passion together, and become lost within that passion.  
  
Picking the Inquisitor’s chin up, Bull gave him a smirk. “Don’t worry, _Kadan_. If they’ve got anything to say, they can answer to me.” He nuzzled Kaaras’ nose with his.  
  
“Now, don’t move a pretty muscle of yours, I’ll go get us a bath.” It’s what Kaaras would want, he knew, especially since they’d need to get some dinner before bed. He moved from the bed and bent over to grab his pants, stepping back into them and getting his brace. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he felt Kaaras shift, placing a hand onto his shoulder.  
  
“Hey,” Kaaras murmured quietly, making his ear flick. “I love you, Bull.”  
  
Bull smiled. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a smile, his eye softening as he stared down at his brace for a moment before putting it on. “I love you, too, Kaaras. Now, relax yourself and wait for me to get back.” He gave Kaaras’ hand a small pat before he stood up and went to order up a tub of warm water so they could get cleaned up.


End file.
